


【新快】BRIGHT BLUE SAPPHIRE

by 1412968



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412968/pseuds/1412968
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 12





	【新快】BRIGHT BLUE SAPPHIRE

员工聚会。  
工藤新一起初只是独自坐在角落，手举一杯香槟，欣赏众人借聚会之名行联谊之实的全部过程。然后一个墨发蓝眼的美女捧着红酒杯靠在他的身侧，晃着高脚杯里的红色液体，向他一抛媚眼。  
“工藤先生不和他们一起玩吗？”她笑。  
“无聊。”  
工藤说完，揽着美人的纤细腰肢，在她的唇上印下浅浅一吻。  
“相比之下，我更期待在此之后你在酒店房间的表现。”工藤没有露出笑容，只是淡漠地挑起一边的眉毛。  
美人是工藤的床伴，或者可以称为情人，名字是黑羽快斗。十天之前工藤向这个长相可爱身材火辣的员工提出职场潜规则，黑羽完全一脸单纯懵懂，随后便被半推半就地在办公室春宵一度。总之后来黑羽没有哭泣也没有气愤，甚至没有拒绝工藤的支票与约会。工藤把她看做那种贪婪的女人，但是工藤并不差那几张几百万的支票，加之黑羽也是那种在床上讨人喜欢的女人，便多睡了对方几天。  
对于成年人来说，性爱即使天堂，是否相知相恋相爱只是次要。  
黑羽快斗的确会讨男人喜欢，一双又大又圆的眼睛里总是带着懵懂无辜的意味，男人工作时会垂下又长又翘的睫毛伏在桌上默默注视，衣着总是风格千变万化，却永远时尚潮流又符合自身；即使是在床上，也十分讨人喜爱，她通常很乖巧，又会经常上演各种制服诱惑，主动起来既浪又骚，前凸后翘的身材令人心动。  
今天黑羽只涂了一层淡淡的唇彩，在暧昧的暖黄色灯光里格外诱人。于是工藤再度吻了上去，继而小声的在女人耳边说道:“红酒的味道不错。”  
黑羽有点困窘，小心翼翼地东张西望，随后伸手掩唇说要去洗手间补妆。工藤有些好笑，对方总是害怕外人发现两人之间的关系，不像其他女人一样耀武扬威，仗着一夜风流闹得众人皆知。  
于是黑羽提着那款工藤不太了解的某个名牌的限量款春季手包走出包间，白色连衣裙下露出的一截小腿光滑漂亮，婀娜多姿的背影令人浮想联翩。  
工藤将手中的酒杯放在茶几上，告诉众人，尽管玩乐，账单记在总裁名下，随后在一片欢呼声中走出包间。

工藤出门才发现他的小女人正倚在酒吧一处栏杆上眺望远处的灯火，工藤走近拥她入怀，黑羽小声惊呼一下，便依赖地窝在他怀里。黑羽个子不高，一米六四左右，骨架娇小，圈在怀里温温软软小小一团。  
“冷吗？”工藤柔声问道。  
“有点。”黑羽实话实说。她今天精心打扮，贪图漂亮不顾春寒变换上夏季长裙，裸露在外的皮肤只感到寒冷。  
“那就先回去吧。”工藤顺手将西装外套脱下披在女人身上，过于宽大的外套使黑羽就像一个偷穿大人衣服的小女孩，在工藤眼中有种说不出来的可爱。  
黑羽乖巧顺从地颔首。

这次工藤没有将轿车停在酒店门口，而是将黑羽带回工藤宅邸。这是他第一次带女人回家，黑羽倒是相当意外，却也乐于参观豪宅。  
偌大的宅邸有点凌乱，但是称为冷清更为妥当。  
于是他们在沙发上翻云覆雨一遭，黑羽香汗淋漓，媚眼如丝，娇喘连连，手包掉落在地板上，滚出几瓶香水与一些粉底液，口红和眼线笔。一切结束之后，黑羽带着醉意在骑上工藤的腰身，笑得一派天真。  
“名侦探，我自己动好不好？”  
工藤当然没有异议。黑羽俯下身来和他接吻，转而微微起身扶着炽热的男根坐下。阴茎插入花穴的时候两个人都情不自禁的低吟一声，黑羽扶着对方的肩膀尝试起来再坐下，双腿颤抖，口中的呻吟令人欲火高涨。工藤扶着女人柔软的腰肢帮助她更快地起落，黑羽不久便忍受不住，腰肢软下来小声告饶。  
工藤倒也没有勉强黑羽，翻身将对方压至身下，扣住她的下颔与她交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。男人伸手揉上黑羽的乳房，那里又大又软，一只手刚好捉住一只，被冷落的另一边乳首被口腔照顾得很好。黑羽难耐地扭动腰肢，带着哭腔乞求男人不要再舔，却被激得小穴冲出一阵暖流。  
工藤吻了吻她的粉唇，笑着开始抽插，黑羽的小穴无比稚嫩，多抽插几次仿佛将要坏掉，仿佛未经人事的处子。当然，事实究竟是否如此工藤并不清楚，也并不在意。  
“新一……”黑羽伸出双手勾住对方的颈脖，“哈啊，轻，轻一点……”  
工藤没有听从她的话语，身下的抽插越发激烈，黑羽着实有些受不住了，甬道痉挛着快要高潮，那种奇异的感觉席卷全身。  
“新一……新一！啊，嗯啊——新一，我、我、啊！不可以再……”黑羽羞耻地哭出声来，口中胡乱地说着什么，一张小脸无比艳丽，眼角堆积出情欲的红色，含着泪水。  
工藤只觉得她可爱得紧，在她高潮的同时释放完全。  
黑羽彻底累极，窝在男人的胸膛里小声喘息。最后起身的时候黑羽下身溅湿，颈项上尽是咬痕吻痕，原本白皙的大腿上留下或青或紫的吻痕或掐痕。工藤看在眼里，找不出一点讨厌的理由。

那天晚上，黑羽清理之后走进工藤宅邸的主卧，男人已经入睡。她温柔地将吻落在他的唇上，然后回到次卧。  
她以为那是生平第一次和最后一次。


End file.
